


Siren's Song

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds, Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, birthday fic, could become a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Garcia, BAU Tech Analyst, doesn't take no for an answer.  She gets Dr. Spencer Reid to sing karaoke and magic happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



> Brian O' Conner and Dominic Toretto with a few of the other Fast and Furious gang are a part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit as the number two team under Aaron Hotchner's team to help with case loads as Brian and team focus more on the undercover operations needed to catch the bad guys. 
> 
> I hope that makes sense and that will possibly be a ficlet in the future. I hope you all enjoy. R & R.

A rare Friday night still in town and not on any cases and Penelope Garcia was talented enough to wrangle two BAU teams into coming out for karaoke night - others needed way more convincing than others but she got all of her team and the second best BAU team at Quantico to join in the fun. She also had to have a plan to get her lonely young colleague Dr. Spencer Reid to sing. He needed to be broken out of his shell and that was the only way to get him to do it, at least according to Garcia.

Everyone met at the bar, a few were more reluctant, but once drink orders were placed the atmosphere seemed to lighten. Garcia already had Reid signed up for a karaoke song and he was still quietly protesting about singing at all. Brian walked over to where Spencer was sitting and nursing a daiquiri with an umbrella and he clasped his hand on his shoulder and said, "Do the best you can and hope they're here. It's best to get it done in one if you can."

Spencer glared at Brian and his California smile and said, "Thanks. I'll take that into consideration." He shrugged Brian's hand off his shoulder and finished his daiquiri. 

Brian just shrugged and walked away seeing that as the better action. He knew Spencer knew what he was and that might've been part of why Spencer didn't like him. Spencer was working through his own issues and Brian could tell that Spencer had a very good idea who might be his soul mate and that was why he was apprehensive about the karaoke night and singing.

Spencer finished his second daiquiri alone and was thankful his team understood his need for space. The other team that, he wondered how they got invited, were flitting around the bar and occasionally one would stop near him and wish him luck for when it came around to his turn. Spencer catalogued the patrons of the bar as he tried to figure out the crowds reactions. He knew it would be intense but he also knew that if, and he was thinking it was a big if, that his soul mate was in the bar then he had nothing to worry about.

"Now for our next singer, Dr. Spencer Reid, and he's singing 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden." The emcee said and the crowd applauded and the various BAU team members wolf whistled and cat called.

Spencer slid off the stool and ambled to the stage where he took the microphone. The music started and he cast a cautious glance around at the patrons - he appeared nervous and he was okay with that perception. He started a couple of beats after the lyrics started but soon had an even keel on the lyrics and as he sang he wondered if Garcia knew him better than he thought. As he sang he watched as people started to come closer to the stage and then his eyes locked with his supervisor’s.

Aaron Hotchner sat up straighter and hissed when he saw his and Spencer’s initials merging into a vine symbol on the inside of his wrist. He knew Spencer was holding back over the years but this was forcing Spencer to show his true self for what he was - a siren. Aaron himself was a Touch Empath and knew the power behind such things could be immense. Spencer held back for good reason and Aaron was thankful. As Spencer sang, his magic wrapped Aaron in a cocoon, and Aaron felt protected and loved. The song ended soon and Spencer stumbled down the steps - Aaron was there to catch him. 

Aaron caught Spencer and once they were standing properly he noticed that Spencer had a matching tattoo on his wrist. He asked, “How long have you known about us?” Aaron couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice.

“A very long time but between your divorce, Foyet’s attack and the BAU moving another team in house to help us with the caseload, we didn’t really have time to talk or do much of anything.” 

“You’re right about all that and I want to say thank you for waiting. I’ve known something has been brewing between us but I didn’t want to push you for things you weren’t ready for and...oh lord we sound like teenagers.”

“Garcia forced me to sing. I didn’t want to do it.”

Aaron brushed Spencer’s hair away from his eyes and said, “I’m not mad at you or Garcia. We’ll take our time, get to know each other…”

“But we know each other Aaron. If I knew we were supposed to be together since my experience with Hankle and you knew something was going on then we know each other.” Spencer pleaded.

“Spencer we’re okay. We’re more than okay but we’ll take this as slow as we need to.”

Spencer looked at Aaron and said, "Kiss me." 

Aaron swallowed his surprise and did just what Spencer requested. It started chastely and as the two clung to the other they deepened the kisses. Aaron had Spencer backed into the wall by the stairs as he kissed him only to be interrupted by their team mates. The looks that passed between Spencer and Aaron weren't missed by the others especially on their immediate team - Brian's team was learning though. 

After Aaron's team congratulated the two men, Brian's team stepped up and once it got to Brian and Dom, they paused and got a good look at each other. A moment later Brian said, "You two were definitely meant for each other. We could see everything before this happened."

Spencer hoped he wasn't just stating the obvious when he replied, "We both had a strong idea of what was going on and what could happen but we were indefinite on the timeframe of when things should happen."

Aaron saw Brian's and Dom's questioning gazes and he clarified, "Wrong times, wrong places. We respected the issues going on in each other's lives instead of going for our heart's desire."

"Gotcha." Dom answered first and said, "I don't know how you two worked through that. Brian and I knew almost immediately upon meeting what we were to each other."

"We did too but with Aaron going through his divorce and then all the things that happened that I'd rather not discuss happened before tonight. We're in a better position now than we ever were to make this work for us." Spencer said.

Brian looked at Aaron and asked, "Did you know he was a siren before tonight?"

"Not officially but I knew he was powerful and that'd I'd be helpless to resist when he used his gifts."

"I'm not that powerful." Spencer said.

Everyone looked at Spencer and Penelope pointed out, "Yes you are. It really shows by your reluctance to use your voice and sway opinion and such. You've learned to restrain your magic and even tonight wasn't you at full power."

"Put like that, I guess I am." Spencer grinned. 

Aaron smiled at him and said, "Spencer I felt your power thrum through you from the start. I just didn't know your talent was for singing."

"I didn't either. It's not my go to form of expression."

"I know you make film canister rockets."

"That's not my only go to but we'll leave it at that for the time being."

"I'm sure I'll figure it out." Aaron chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Spencer and rested his chin on his shoulder. Spencer took comfort in Aaron holding him and he relaxed into Aaron's body. 

Aaron looked at Brian and Dom and said, “Now what’s your story?”

“At the time, Brian was undercover LAPD. I was running truck heists and he came into my crew wanting in on the heists as a way to catch me. Once we met though, he changed tactics and somehow got my crew to help us out of our mess and he pinned the truck heists on a rival crew and gang. Afterwards, we were racing our cars and when we were nose to nose at the finish line did the bond become permanent. It was enough of a shock to our systems that I actually let the buster win one.”

“I’ve won plenty of races since then.” Brian grinned.

“Not car races but we won’t get into details.”

“Shall we race tonight?” Brian said.

“Racing?” Reid asked.

Aaron whispered in Spencer’s ear and said, “You don’t want to know.”

Spencer let out a surprised squeak and said, “Sorry.”

“No problem.” Brian chuckled.

Aaron turned Spencer around and said, “Why don’t we get out of here and go get Jack? I want to see my family together.”

“And we’ll finish our story later on when all this magic has settled. I can see it glowing around you two.” Dom said.

“I don’t see anything.” Spencer said.

“Do you feel a crackle against your skin?” Dom asked as he watched Spencer flex his fingers and touch his arm.

“Yeah.”

“You can feel it, I can see it crackling.”

Spencer opened his mouth and Aaron shut it gently and kissed his lips gently. “Let’s go home.”

“Home sounds good.” Spencer said as he looked into Aaron’s dark eyes and saw the love and devotion for him.

When they left the bar, Brian couldn’t help but predict, “I sense the pitter patter of feet soon.”

Aaron and Spencer’s teammates looked over at Brian and Dom and Dave asked, “And how do you know?”

“Spencer,” was all Brian said.  
Penelope squealed, “That’s what else Spencer’s hiding. He can be a mommy if he wants.” She turned to JJ and Emily and said, “We totally need to get Spencer set up.”

“I think Aaron can handle Spence. We’ll just keep a watch on Spence and see if we notice morning sickness or anything else. They do need their privacy.” JJ said.

“I’m good with keeping an eye on him.” Emily said.

Brian and Dom just smirked at each other and Brian said, “We’ll just hold out until Spencer and Aaron need babysitters and then we’ll teach the rugrat about cars.”

That got a chuckle from Aaron’s team and Dom said, “The kid is going to love American Muscle.”

“And they’ll find appreciation for the tuners too. We’ll have to chaperone though at races.” Brian said.

“Oh yeah. The kid will have the talent.”

Dave stepped in and said, “I don’t think Aaron and Spencer would like you two teaching their kids about illegal activities.”

“Not all of the races are illegal.” Brian said.

“Well just talk to them before you try anything.”

“We will.” Dom placated.

Dave gave a nod and turned to his friends and said, “I’m going to head home now that fun has happened. See you guys in a couple of days.”

After Dave left everyone ordered another round of drinks and started discussing baby names and planning out Spencer and Aaron’s future unbeknownst to the two men. The laughter between the two teams and the chatter kept the mood light the rest of the evening. Drinks kept flowing and Spencer and Aaron didn’t stand a chance at the plans created.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for Casey_Wolfe. I know it's super short but I hope you enjoy. I've got several side ficlets to go with this so as the muse hits, I'll post them.


End file.
